Drew Pickles
Drew Pickles (also known for his fake name William Afton and also called The Purple Guy) (born November 16, 1969 - February 8, 2013) is the main antagonist of the shame Rugrats vs. Barney Bunch. He's the evil brother of Stu Pickles who works as a killer who wants to do bad things to everybody in the episodes. Drew was also considered one of the most crazy sex maniacs never seen before in a YTP. It is believed there are only two people worse than Drew Pickles: Thanos and Adolf Hitler. Today, Drew's corpse is in NEDMyii's suit and now the suit is possessed by his soul to kill people in a tourist site called NEDMyii's Fright: The Horror Attraction for the rest of eternity. Biography Drew was an American pervert who gets his (REDACTED) at 2:00am. He finds little kids and does bad things to them. His first victim was Tommy Pickles. He was the guy who taught Adolf Hitler and Thanos to be evil. Originally before the Barney Bunch rises. He wasn't a percent back then and he liked his daughter Angelica Pickles and took good care of her and even calls her "Princess." He even often agreed with his brother, Stu Pickles most of the times. Personality Drew was evil, pedophiliac, and cruel and while other Internet and YouTube Poop's villains have some level of morality, he had nothing of the sort. Drew killed without mercy 5 kids, violated more than 1000 kids around the world, and tried to turn the world into a site of pedophilia and stupidity and reign in it as the supreme gaylord of the universe. Not for nothing, everyone in the UnAnything world had declared Drew as one of the most wanted criminals along with Thanos, Kamen Rider Decade, and Chuck Norriseegee. Role in The Missing Children Incident After many years of evil acts, Drew opened his own lemonade store on the street. The trade was a success immediately, and just when Drew came up with the idea of opening his own restaurant of fast food, he told everything to his brother, Stu Pickles, who betrayed him stealing his idea and leaving him with his lemonade store. Stu worked with Harold Berman to complete the restaurant. When everything in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza got popular, Drew Pickles returned with his assistant, Arthur Read to get revenge against Stu and Freddy. Drew and Arthur disguised themselves as animatronics and trapped 5 children in a room, they killed and mutilated them quickly. Drew and Arthur escaped from the place leaving enough clues to blame Freddy. However, Drew never expected that the police of Gamelon, USA, Mushroom Kingdom, West Lolcat Land, and Weegee Kittehlandia made a team to destroy The Barney Bunch members. Drew committed a tragic error having killed the kids now that The Barney Bunch has been destroyed forever. Arthur never worked again with him since then. Fake Death Now being considered the most hated being in YTP world, an enraged and full of revenge Drew Pickles went to Weegee Kittehlandia Territories to continue torturing the little kids and killing them in the process to avenge The Barney Bunch's destruction. This time Drew Pickles worked alone and did everything during the midnight. However, the souls of the little kids returned from the hell and furious chased Drew Pickles around the country until he was trapped in the abandoned ruins of the Haunted Hotel of NEDMyii without escape. Drew then found the dead body of NEDMyii and used it as a suit to protect himself from the little kids. However, Drew didn't know the dead body was cursed; if you use it as a suit and you breathe, you will die". Drew Pickles realized that he broke his own rule when he laughed and breathed at the little kids when he was in the "suit". It brutally mindr*ped him until death. This marked the end of the reign of gayness of Drew Pickles....or is it?. TRUE DEATH In NEDMyii Simulator, Drew along with NEDMalleo and NEDMgee (with the children's souls inside of them) were tricked into going to UnWorld to kill and hurt more kids until it was revealed that Ned Flanders and Stu Pickles lured them all into a trap and Stu during his last moments (Actually he and Ned survived) set the school which NEDMyii was stalking on fire this time without any chance of anyone escaping, in order to kill his brother once and for all. During his last moments of agony, Drew Pickles begged for his life like the old idiot he was but Stu commented on how the darkest pit of Hell was opened only for him and that The Red Guy is waiting for him. Drew cursed his brother until the flames finally engulfed him and died slowly and painfully. However, the other 2 NEDM Fakegees survived, but they, avenging the children Drew murdered, prayed to NaN to kill Drew. She did, ending his reign of terror for good and ending The Barney Bunch once and for all. The following days, UnAnything World celebrated Drew's death and made a party thanking Ned and Stu for their efforts. The Barney Bunch Drew was the co-founder and current/ former leader of an infamous group known as The Barney Bunch until it was destroyed by a worldwide task force. A group of pedis and manic murderers who devote their time to hurt innocent people without mercy. Drew and the group's objective is to turn all people in the omniverse into pedophiles and bring to the world a new era of evil and sadness. In many of his videos, Drew Pickles tries to show his inappropriate acts in front of the entire audience and turn them into pedos. Before, the group consisted of 10 members who thought like Drew Pickles but he resurrected an evil boy like him called Arthur Read and since that day, the group consisted of 11 members. Character Info Likes *Hurting people *His 300 mile long PINGAS *His 600 pound "member berries" *Killing little kids *Debauchery *Arthur Read *The Barney Bunch *Slaughter *Washing his 300 mile long PINGAS at the car wash *S*X *DJSwell69 *Toasts *The Crap Bucket *Swell *The Crap Bucket Animatronics *Color Pink *Plastic PINGAS *Violatings men *Smacking women *Traveling to different places *Serving "super swell justice" Dislikes *Golden Freddy *Ned Flanders *Stu Pickles *Adolf Hitler *Skodwarde Squad *Hideki Tojo *Being called a monster *Broly (once he gave a fatal punch to Drew in the face, almost deforming it and almost killing Drew) *Freddy Fazbear's Gang *Everyone and everything *UTUBETROLLPOLICE *The Inescapable Tower (because it wasn't swell) *this orange asshole *Its Ok to be Gay by Tomboy *W. D. Gaster (for throwing away his Popato Chisp bag into the CORE) *Needles *The Pube Muppet *Women *Erik "Tazman" Mokracek *TheMysteriousMrEnter *American cartoons with anime-like art styles (especially Teen Titans) *Long lines of people *Mexicans *The manager busting out of his office Videos Trivia *He has starred in too many NC17 films to count. *His PINGAS can grow infinitely long, he has the ability to control it's length. *He has a "PINGAS car" which he uses to violate little kids. *He licked a girls "front hole" when he was 5 years old. He never told anyone. *Drew was voiced by Michael Bell in the actual show, But was voiced by Microsoft Sam in the Barney Bunch and solo videos. *He loves to hold his kids over a rail like A certain creep *In 1996 he stole the plans for the Springtrap suit, and created the infamous animatronics for the Crap Bucket, however, he programmed the suits to trap and violate kids, which caused all of Bikini Bottom to riot and destroy the robots. *He sometimes serves up "super swell justice". Category:Barney Bunch Members Category:Unsafe for kids Category:NSFW Category:Pages Under Construction